grand_library_of_nazarickfandomcom-20200214-history
Types of Beings in Overlord
Overview In Overlord, there are slightly different rules for various mechanics based on the "type" of being a person is while in the New World. This page hopes to better convey this minute detail in the setting. Players # NOT Affected by Karma Ratings when making decisions. Volume 3 Author Thoughts: The rest isn’t shown but it’s a gentle spot, once you have gained his favor he is surprisingly gentle. Karma values largely influence fundamental courses of action, Ainz’s case is an exception. Therefore he can make use of his gentleness # Racial Characteristics Warp Original personality Volume 1: Ainz had once been a human being, and now he was undead. From just now, he had sensed that Albedo hated humans very much. However, it did not upset him or make him feel depressed. Arcadia: If his old friends were to come, and to dissuade Ainz his whole policy would change. He has the potential to become a champion of justice however, there’s a feeling he’s been warped into a dreadful monster. Arcadia: It is considerably easy for Ainz to become enraged. His soul OR spirit; seishin has been warped. Volume 9 Chapter 4: Suddenly, Ainz knotted his nonexistent brows. Many people were about to die, but he did not feel any pity for them, and it somewhat frightened him. He did not even feel cruel, like someone trampling ants to death. In truth — in truth, he felt nothing at all. There was only the desire to see the results of his actions. And of course, the benefits he would reap for himself — for the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. # Unable to do things that required a class in YGGDRASIL. Volume 1 Chapter 3: That was what confused Momonga. Although the realistic NPCs made him think he was no longer in a game, the annoying sensation that bound his body made him feel otherwise. In YGGDRASIL, Momonga had no levels in warrior classes, and so he should not have been able to use a greatsword. However, if this new world was reality, it only made sense that he should have been able to wield it. # Player resurrection consumes levels. Arcadia 3122: Q: time the Eight Greed King’s died they would weaken means supena. That means those 8 people were upper and lower Players. That means as Ainz dies he would revive in his strong hold with his ring with no penalty which seems like cheating. You didn’t say the dragons won so where did Eight Greed Kings go? A:It was a cash shop item. It’s a weaker version of what Ainz holds. By the way, each time they die the item’s value drops lower! Web Novel Chapter 87: And the Eight Greed Kings had magic that allowed them to revive after death. However, the Eight Greed Kings grew weaker every time they revived. If they banded together they might have won. But that did not happen. # Players can reject resurrection Volume 7 Intermission: "It can’t be helped. He …killed a comrade (Player) he had spent his journey with, and it got to him. I can understand why he’d decline the resurrection. Rigrit, you were shocked too, right?" The old lady looked into the distance, and she slowly nodded with a pained expression on her face. "Aye, yes …it’s true …you’re right." # Cannot use New World only Magic Blog: By the way this (Tier 0) is a Tier that did not exist in YGGDRASIL, so not even Ainz can make use of this domain. # Abilities that require a PK, that is a dead Player do not work on New Worlders but on other Players still. Blog: Q: 2.) Ainz seemed to have learned 318 spells from PKing in YGGDRASIL and performing a special ceremony, but is that ceremony possible in the NW? A: 2.) He can do ceremony but he has to PK. It’d be impossible/unreasonable if he could do it on ordinary people right? NPCs # Affected by Karma Ratings when making decisions. Volume 3 Author Thoughts: The rest isn’t shown but it’s a gentle spot, once you have gained his favor he is surprisingly gentle. Karma values largely influence fundamental courses of action, Ainz’s case is an exception. Therefore he can make use of his gentleness # Cannot learn earn new classes or level up. Volume 4 Chapter CITATION NEEDED: When Ainz had returned to Nazarick earlier, he had asked one of the maids to cook something — a steak. Perhaps she might need practice when it came to the doneness and other major points of the meal, but Ainz did not have such high expectations of the steak. Neither did he want food which granted bonuses, like food in YGGDRASIL. All he wanted was something edible. However, the result could only be described as a lump of charcoal. No matter how often that maid practiced, she could only make chunks of charred meat. Ainz had accepted that outcome as he accepted the maid’s heartfelt apologies. After all, it was the same as him trying to equip the greatsword in his wardrobe. In YGGDRASIL, one needed specialized skills to make food. It was only to be expected, since food and drink could grant special bonuses when consumed. However, that maid did not possess such skills. In other words, if one lacked the proper skills to perform a task, it would end in failure. The matter of Cocytus was also an experiment of sorts. Ainz wanted to see if finalized characters like himself and the NPCs could learn anything new. This experiment was designed to see if they could grow strong by learning tactics and strategy. He had given Cocytus command over the weak undead because he felt that he would be able to learn more from their defeat. In the end, Ainz had been pleased with the results. Cocytus had shown Ainz that he had the possibility for growth. # Flavor Text or settings written in the description of NPCs manifests in the New World. Arcadia 2459: Pestonya’s gentleness exists in her settings. Because the 41 Supreme Beings made her gentle, she is pardoned, for Sebas it differs. # If Flavor Text or settings are not too detailed, NPCs inherit traits or relationships from their creators. Arcadia 2583: The blank sheet parts of characters is influenced by their creator. It means the character whose setting is written does not have room to show their creator’s personality. That why Shalltear is not affected by hers. Arcadia 2583: Shalltear has excessively fine settings, there was no space for Peroroncino’s personality to manifest. Arcadia 2583: Largely, as a blank-slate character, the number one most influenced by their creator is Sebas. Shalltear and Demiurge are the most uninfluenced? In Demiurge’s case his character settings is solid realized. Arcadia 2583: No, only the blank slate sections are affected. The character will be cruel if their settings say they are cruel. Arcadia 2583: The blank part of the character was influenced by the creator. In other words, the character is not affected if their settings firmly written. That is why Shalltear is not influenced. Arcadia 2336: Demiurge’s setting was written to be almost omnipotent all purpose. Arcadia 2256: However, strategy and political aspects are not expressed in Yggdrasil, so they can grow in the early stages. Demiurge is written almost universally with such settings. Well, Ainz does not know that though. Arcadia CITATION NEEDED: Well, Shalltear’s breast pads were not a preference of Peroroncino, and instead a strange incident. Peroroncino liked small breasts and requested it of the illustrator, and when it was finished she had a chest. Therefore, he put in her settings she used pads... like this was the result for the setting. # Need specific classes to do things that required classes in YGGDRASIL. Conversely they can do things that YGGDARSIL had no classes for with no restrictions and in fact Flavor Text can influence these traits. Volume 4: When Ainz had returned to Nazarick earlier, he had asked one of the maids to cook something — a steak. Perhaps she might need practice when it came to the doneness and other major points of the meal, but Ainz did not have such high expectations of the steak. Neither did he want food which granted bonuses, like food in YGGDRASIL. All he wanted was something edible. However, the result could only be described as a lump of charcoal. No matter how often that maid practiced, she could only make chunks of charred meat. Ainz had accepted that outcome as he accepted the maid’s heartfelt apologies. After all, it was the same as him trying to equip the greatsword in his wardrobe. In YGGDRASIL, one needed specialized skills to make food. It was only to be expected, since food and drink could grant special bonuses when consumed. However, that maid did not possess such skills. In other words, if one lacked the proper skills to perform a task, it would end in failure. The matter of Cocytus was also an experiment of sorts. Ainz wanted to see if finalized characters like himself and the NPCs could learn anything new. This experiment was designed to see if they could grow strong by learning tactics and strategy. Blog Q&A: Q: Although Ainz cannot equip Warrior Job weapons and the maids cannot cook so their game settings are shown not being able to do things they have no classes for. Demiurge made a throne for Ainz though. Is that not okay unless he has crafting classes? A: Tasks can be done as usual for Jobs not in YGGDRASIL. For example, because YGGDRASIL had a class called Weapon-smith, Demiurge cannot make weapons. Armor is the same. Yet, there was no Furniture Craftsmen system Job, so he can make it like normal. Nevertheless, Demiurge has exceeded do-it-yourself carpentry, maa Ulbert is at fault. Arcadia: The plug was one gag I made for Shalltear. It’s a R-18 item, however in fact in YGGDRASIL those items did not exist neither did a skill to make them, but Shalltear can make them. So she can make reverse clothes lolArcadia Anime Data Book: In addition, her feminine skills – particularly those pertaining to being a housewife – are excellent, and during her free time, she can be seen sweeping, sewing, and so on. Volume 2 Intermission: "That must be …a hug pillow …who made it?" "I did." Demiurge’s nearly-closed eyes widened slightly as he heard Albedo’s prompt reply. He had not expected her to be possessed of such skills. "Be it cleaning, washing clothes, or sewing, I possess all these skills at a professional level." Elated by Demiurge’s surprise, Albedo continued showing off in a self-satisfied tone: "I’ve already made socks and clothes for our future baby, up through the age of five." # When resurrected, they do not have a decrease in levels # At the time of resurrection they come back the same age minus a few days. Volume 3 Chapter 5: "...Sorry. Shalltear, tell me the last thing you remember." Shalltear’s most recent memory was five days ago. She had no impression of what had happened after that, until now. Of course, the resurrection process might be such that NPCs lost their memories of the past few days. Alternately, perhaps several people might have gathered to do it. He lacked information at the present moment, so he could not solve that mystery. Twitter: Q: If Aura died at age 500... but! Like before Ainz uses the money of Nazarick! And Aura is revived! What age would the revived Aura be??? 500 or 76??? A:500 minus a couple of days # Level has influence on how loyal an NPC is to a guild member? Arcadia: Q:I can feel how the maid force loves Ainz-sama lol A: Higher levels have stronger degrees of loyalty, although there are exceptions. Based off the general maids power their loyalty is low. Volume 8 Story 2: After calculating the working days for the maids, the announcement that they would have a break every 41 days was met with complaints. It was not that there were too few days off, but the opposite. They requested that the day off be cancelled. Ultimately, working for the Supreme Beings was the reason for their existence. Telling them that they did not have to work damaged their sense of self-worth and made them feel like they were no longer needed. As such, the maids decided to discuss the matter with Ainz. They said,"Please don’t take our jobs", "We want to do it all day and night", and so on. Yet, the maids adamantly refused to back down. Faced with their tears, Ainz gave in and proposed a new type of work for them. They would have to personally serve Ainz. That task entailed staying by Ainz’s side to attend to his every need and whim, and the maids would take turns filling that role? Volume 13 Chapter 5: That was why he had ordered Demiurge to command the Evil Lord to kill Ainz. He would defeat this powerful foe who wanted to kill him, and strengthen himself. That had been easier said than done. The two of them had been strongly opposed to the idea and persuading them had taken a lot of time. One could not fault a mentally exhausted Ainz from thinking, "I thought we agreed that my word was law..." In the end, after countless concessions and conditions, the stage had been set for this live battle. Volume 3 Chapter 4: Once he saw that Albedo was not going to continue, the visibly displeased Demiurge cut loose: "This is naive. This is irrational. You’re just making decisions based on your feelings. Ainz-sama is the final Supreme Being who remained here. Once we know his life is in danger, it is our duty to eliminate that danger. Even if we are rebuked for it, even if we should perish by doing so, we should still take action, should we not?" Volume 6 Chapter 7: I wish to demonstrate the usefulness of the Guardians to Ainz-sama through the success of this operation. What value did foolish subordinates who could not satisfy their master possess? And then, if their master were thoroughly disappointed by his pathetic minions, would even the last remaining Supreme Being vanish as well? Even someone like Demiurge felt his body run cold with fear as he contemplated that possibility. We must not fail. In addition, we must succeed brilliantly enough to erase our past mistakes. Volume 11 Chapter 1: Ainz was somewhat startled because the response had come from an unexpected quarter, but he coolly turned to face Decrement. "What is it? Is something the matter?" "Ah, I was wondering how you would feel about bringing some of us maids along to serve as your attendants during your trip to the Dwarven Kingdom. Traditionally speaking, those in power have always brought followers with them to handle miscellaneous tasks. I feel that the Dwarven Kingdom will think poorly of you if you do not bring handmaidens with you, Ainz-sama." "Is that so. —Decrement, your proposal is very reasonable. However, it contains a problem, in that you are weak and I am uneasy about your safety when travelling into unknown lands." "We are all prepared to face any form of danger!" Ainz raised a hand to calm Decrement down. "I am pleased by the loyalty which you — which you all show. Therefore, once I ensure that the Dwarven Kingdom is safe, I shall send for you via teleportation. Until then, what do you think about handing the matter to the Vampire Brides?" Decrement’s mouth moved several times, but no words came out. Eventually, she bowed her head. Ainz hoped that she was not agreeing because he had ordered her to, but that was most likely not the case. # A hieararchy of loyalty exists that goes Creator/Summoner > Guild Master > Other Guild Members > NPCs Volume 5 Chapter 3: His loyalty was genuine. He could confidently say that he would gladly throw his life away in service to the Supreme One. However …if, hypothetically speaking, he had to choose only one of the 41 Supreme Beings to obey, Sebas would pick the man called Touch Me without hesitation. Volume 3 Chapter 5: Shalltear Bloodfallen was a Floor Guardian of Nazarick, set over the First to Third Floors. At the same time, she was a loyal subordinate made by the Supreme Being Peroroncino. That being the case, was it not bizarre that she would be fighting Ainz Ooal Gown, who was formerly known as Momonga? Why was she doing battle with Ainz-sama, who was another member of the Forty One Supreme Beings? If her creator had so ordered, she would obey and fight with all her strength. Even if all of Nazarick were her enemies, she would charge at them without a moment’s hesitation. Yet, this was not the case. Volume 3 Chapter 4: "I have an important question for you. I am your creator, and the one you are loyal to, right?" "Indubitably so, Ainz-sama! For as I was made by you, if you desire me to do battle with the other Supreme Beings, I shall charge into the fray without hesitation!" Arcadia: Q:do they pay greater respect to their creator or have they changed to embrace larger loyalty toward Ainz? A: The order of the all the NPCs loyalty is one’s personal creator > Momonga (the guild master) > all the other 41 Supreme Beings. # Unable to learn Martial Arts or unable to reach MAX level? Twitter: Q: If Pleiades reach MAX level would they be able to use Martial Arts? A: a general rule/principle that’s impossible. Or perhaps I should say.... # Affected by racial penalties Volume 8 Story 2: Slowly but steadily, they transferred the mountains of food — far in excess of what a normal girl would consume — from their plates into their bellies. It was because they all possessed increased appetites, as a racial penalty. Summons # Summoned Monsters Cannot use abilities to summon creatures. Volume 13 Chapter 5: Of all the special abilities that Evil Lords possessed, the most dangerous one was the ability to summon another Evil Lord which was lower level than themselves. However, summoned monsters could not in turn summon more monsters. Therefore, the Evil Lord of Wrath that Demiurge had summoned could not summon another Evil Lord. If this Evil Lord had been created or made, then it could summon additional other creatures. For instance, the Evil Lord of Sloth would often summon pack after pack of demons and undead, making them very hard to deal with. # Affected by Flavor Text or Racial traits? Volume 1 Chapter 3: "Exterminate all the knights who are attacking this village." "OOOOOOOAAAAHHHHHHH!"it roared. So mighty was its cry that it shook the air, and it was so filled with bloodlust that everyone who heard it broke out in goosebumps. The Death Knight ran, fast as lightning. The way it charged forward without hesitation was like a hunting hound that had scented its quarry. The undead creature’s hatred for the living made it sensitive to the prey that it would soon slaughter. "GUWOOOOOOOOOOHHH!" the blood-covered Death Knight roared as it swung its sword. It was a roar of joy. The look of delight was unmistakeable, even on its rotted face. As an overwhelmingly superior slaughterer, it savored the despair and terror of the pitiful humans who could not even survive a single one of its blows. # Have mythological flavor text that affects them in the New World? Volume 8 Story 2: Albedo lightly patted the flank of the magical beast. Perhaps she had used too much force, but the Bicorn shuddered. Albedo mounted up on it with a grace that did not seem like it had come from someone wearing armor. The moment she touched the saddle, she could feel the Bicorn’s body quivering through the point of contact. "What’s wrong?!" Just then, the Bicorn began to wobble. It looked like it could no longer stand up. The two of them looked at it and realized that there was something abnormal going on here. The wobbling Bicorn promptly collapsed. It was panting heavily and its coat was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Albedo could not help exclaiming. She could not think of any reason why this level 100 Bicorn would be unsteady on its feet. Suddenly, she recalled what had happened when she had patted the Bicorn.Could it be that some problem had occurred then? If that were the case, then what was the cause? This was because the Encyclopedia recorded the visual data of all the monsters a player had ever encountered. However, it did not display statistics — the monsters’ ability scores — but only its typical appearance and name. If it was a monster from mythology, it would also display the relevant contents from the myth in question and other relevant information. "...a mutant species of Unicorn. Just as Unicorns are supposed to be associated with purity, Bicorns are associated with impurity. Unicorns will only allow pure maidens to ride them, but conversely, Bicorns will never allow pure maidenss to ride them …haaah?!" # Mount Summons unsummon if a non-summoner rides them. Volume 8 Story 2: "I’m sorry, but it won’t work. This is my mount, and nobody else can ride it. If anyone tries, it’ll automatically unsummon itself." # Cannot Level Up or gain new skills or Martial Arts Volume 10 Chapter 1: He had conducted an experiment in learning martial arts while Hamsuke was training to be a warrior. In other words, he used this Death Knight to see if it could continue gaining levels as a warrior. He had equipped the Death Knight with artifacts that increased XP gain but that would greatly weaken it. However, in the end the Death Knight did not gain any levels. Ainz had anticipated that outcome, so he was not angry. Still, for some reason, Hamsuke had been going on and on about the Death Knight, so in the end, he took back the artifacts and left the Death Knight with her. # If they can be revived, they can lose levels, but never surpass their level cap Blog Q&A: Q: On Arcadia it was said that the Leader of the Goblins summoned by Enri was Lv. 12.....Are beings summoned by magical items set with fixed levels? Or can the Lv. 8 Goblin Soldiers and Lv. 10 Goblin Mage raise their level to Lv. 12? Or are beings summoned by magical items fixed and the undead summoned by Ainz and other special skills have fixed levels, so their level cannot raise? A: The former is true. The limit of the character’s level is fixed. It can lower with death as a penalty but it can never rise even if they gain more experience the limit. # Unknown if Summoned monsters can breed. Blog Q&A: But can summoned beings like Enri’s goblins breed? I am afraid of Kyouhukou’s summons spreading, so I hope you would make it impossible for them to breed. A: 3.) For summoned servants I’ll think about it privately if attempting to is impossible. It isn’t possible in the case for summoned servants that use gold coins and so on. # Summons aren't YGGDRASIL or New World beings, but hybrids that do not age even if they should. Arcadia: First of all„ the Goblins by Enri are not existences of the New World or Yggdrasil. It is an existence that applies the basis (Yggdrasil data) to the idea (essence ) born as a seed from the New World’s Goblins. There is no life expectancy, and is more like a semi-permanent vision that does not grow. However, because it is summoned as a living thing mysteriously, it is necessary for it to eat and sleep etc. That’s why if it dies, the body can’t be recovered. The summon copies the thoughts and memories of the summoner. All magical summons do this. If not, during a battle where it is summoned to support a companion, it willl have to be individually ordered to "There is a pitfall there, that’s a mosnter, that’s an ally, and attack that enemy."If that is not done, then battles would become difficult. That’s why the memory was copied. Their loyalty is unbiased and will not change. The reason is a kind of empathy is born, like a copy of a memory. One’s right hand does not fight with their brain, and since summons have that same exact empathy there is almost no way to treat a summoned monster badly. There are exceptions though like those into hurting themselves. # Can wear equipment they aren't summoned with. Volume 10 Chapter 1: He had equipped the Death Knight with artifacts that increased XP gain but that would greatly weaken it. Volume 8 Story 1: "Umm, ahem! Speaking of which, Jugemu-san, can you use that magic sword well? I heard it’s not like normal swords, and using it is tiring." The greatsword which Jugemu was holding had been obtained in the raid several days ago. "I’ve gotten used to the sword’s weight and center of gravity, so I can use it as well as my old sword. Its sharpness and so on are much better than the other one, but that’s a magic weapon for you. However …the poison in here, it weakens the people it cuts, but it’s a bit strange …" Volume 8 Story 2: "But doesn’t that mean you’ll be wasting your resources on it? It’ll be a big hassle in combat, right? Why not power it up by changing its gear? I hear mount-type monsters can be equipped with barding and horseshoes and so on." "Indeed. You can change the equipment of mounts summoned through skills. It’s related to the question asked just now, Aura; for instance, I could equip it with horseshoes that grant flight, and it would be able to fly. However, I’ve already given it magic items to boost its speed …it really is a tough decision." # Cannot do things that required a class in YGGDRASIL. Volume 8 Story 1: But they can’t cook …Why is that? Goblins could not prepare even the simplest meals. Since they ate raw meat and vegetables without a complaint, she thought they might like raw food more, but it became clear that they preferred cooked meals — although they could still stomach raw food without trouble. Is it because summoned beings don’t know how to cook? Volume 8 Story 1: Logically speaking, there was no need for Enri to go herself. All she needed to do was to ask the Goblins, who could take care of themselves, to go into the dangerous Great Forest on her behalf. However, the Goblins she had summoned had a strange weakness. That was to say, they had no aptitude at all for herb-picking, butchering animals, and that sort of work. Just like how they handled cooking, even if one handed Goblins a sample of a herb, they would not be able to match it up with identical herb in front of them. The surprising thing was, it was as though they were born unable to do that sort of thing, or even learn it, as if someone had removed the capacity to do so from them. # Summons can be strengthened by related classes from the summoner. Ex. A mount summon is improved by Rider skills. Undead summons are improved by Necromancer skills. Volume 1 Chapter 2:And then there were the abilities from his class levels —Instant Death Magic Enhancement, Rite of Darkness, Undead Aura, Undead Creation, Undead Control, Undead Strengthening, and so on. Volume 4 Iguvua Character Sheet: Lv. 22 When he was just a monster(Starting level before his abilities were enhanced with special skills) Volume 4 Chapter 4: "I. Am. Deeply. Remorseful. For. My. Inability. To. Achieve. Victory. Even. After. Receiving. Command. Of. My. Own. Troops. And. For. The. Loss. Of.The. Elder. Lich. Commander. That. You. Personally. Made. Ainz-sama." Volumst 8 Story 2: "Looks like you can’t really strengthen your mount without rider-type skills" Volume 10 Chapter 1: Although Ainz’s karma value was extremely negative, he would not have a problem summoning angels, whose karma values were highly positive. There were some classes which had the penalty of not being able to summon monsters whose karma values were too different from their own, but Ainz did not have such classes. Incidentally, the monsters summoned by those classes got stronger the closer the monsters’ karma values were to their masters. Vassals (Mercenary Monsters) # Loyalty to Summoner foremost, then guild members?, then NPCs. Volume 13 Chapter 5: "...Hm? My apologies. I have another question that is unrelated to combat. While that is Albedo’s order, if I were to tell you to abandon that order, who would have priority?" "Naturally, your words would have priority, Ainz-sama. However, I must sincerely apologize that we will obey orders from our summoner, Anyami Shirabesama, above all else." Volume 13 Chapter 5: In the absence of a direct order, vassals like Doppelgangers would obey the NPC in charge of them. In that case, what would happen if a certain NPC wanted to kill Ainz and gathered many high-level vassals and ordered them to attack Ainz with their strongest moves? Of course, this would be happening while Ainz was unable to detect or stop them. Would they carry out that order? Or would they refuse orders like that? "...You’re also ready to come at me like you want to kill me, is that it?" "Yes. Those are the orders I have received, and I have determined that I also have your permission, Ainz-sama."The Yuri-Doppelganger’s answer made Ainz wrinkle his – nonexistent – brows....Isn’t this dangerous? It’s probably best to see exactly where the boundary lies here. If even Ainz could think of this, then Albedo had most likely inspected it herself, Still, he ought to make sure, just in case. He could not let a safety loophole sit unfilled. "...Indeed. I permit you to use your full abilities to kill me in this battle. Then swear on the name of Ainz Ooal Gown once more. Can you swear that what you said about your true identities just now was the truth?" "Yes. This we do swear, upon the names of all the Supreme Beings." Yuri and Lupusregina transformed their hands into alien-looking objects. # Cannot Breed Blog Q&A: But can summoned beings like Enri’s goblins breed? I am afraid of Kyouhukou’s summons spreading, so I hope you would make it impossible for them to breed. A: 3.) For summoned servants I’ll think about it privately if attempting to is impossible. It isn’t possible in the case for summoned servants that use gold coins and so on. # Created Monsters can use abilities to summon creatures? Volume 13 Chapter 5: Of all the special abilities that Evil Lords possessed, the most dangerous one was the ability to summon another Evil Lord which was lower level than themselves. However, summoned monsters could not in turn summon more monsters. Therefore, the Evil Lord of Wrath that Demiurge had summoned could not summon another Evil Lord. If this Evil Lord had been created or made, then it could summon additional other creatures. For instance, the Evil Lord of Sloth would often summon pack after pack of demons and undead, making them very hard to deal with. # Mercenary mounts allow a rider other than the summoner. Volume 11 Chapter 2: After that were five Mammoth-like magical beasts of burden which had been summoned with in-game currency. Said beasts had cargo harnesses on both sides, the kind that was commonly used in YGGDRASIL. Volume 11 Chapter 2: After commanding — or rather, asking — the magical beast that he rode, the creature obeyed and began moving. Since Zenberu had no experience in riding, Ainz had put him on one of Aura’s magical beasts, which could be controlled by speech rather than technique. # Some Mercenary monsters require food and drink. Volume 11 Chapter 2: The most important thing was that their appearances belied their incredible mobility and ability to operate for long periods without eating or drinking. New Worlders # Karma Rating affects decision making Volume 3 Author Thoguhts: The rest isn’t shown but it’s a gentle spot, once you have gained his favor he is surprisingly gentle. Karma values largely influence fundamental courses of action, Ainz’s case is an exception. Therefore he can make use of his gentleness. # Can learn magic that didn't exist in YGGDRASIL Blog: By the way this (Tier 0) is a Tier that did not exist in YGGDRASIL, so not even Ainz can make use of this domain. # Don't count as "Players" for YGGDRASIL abilities and resurrection magic Blog: Q: 2.) Ainz seemed to have learned 318 spells from PKing in YGGDRASIL and performing a special ceremony, but is that ceremony possible in the NW? A: 2.) He can do ceremony but he has to PK. It’d be impossible/unreasonable if he could do it on ordinary people right? Volume 1 Chapter 2: According to YGGDRASIL’s rules, death would cost a character five levels and force him to drop one of his equipped items. In other words, characters below level five would immediately disappear. Players were specially exempt from this and would not vanish, but they would be reduced to the minimum level of one. Therefore, it must be an issue with the game rules. Using spells likeResurrectionorDead would mitigate this level loss. In addition, with the use of cash items, one would only lose a bit of experience. Volume 6 Chapter 10: The spell Lakyus cast was the 5th-tier spell Dead. The process of resurrection drained tremendous amounts of life force. Iron-ranked adventurers and below would be reduced to ash without fail if it was cast on them. Volume 2 Chapter 4: There was a resurrection spell in the fifth tier of divine magic, but that spell could not resurrect his mother. Resurrection expended a tremendous amount of life force on the part of the dead person, and the deceased who lacked sufficient life force would not be resurrected, but reduced to ash and dust. His mother did not have the necessary vitality. # Can do things even if they do not have the class for it Enri Emmot rose before the sun came up to make breakfast. She was not as good a cook as her deceased mother, and there was a lot of food to prepare. Counting Nemu, Enri herself and the nineteen Goblins loyal to her, she had to make breakfast for twenty-one people. Cooking for two more on top of those would make twenty-three in total. Preparing that much food was a lot of work, and could be considered a battle in its own right. Enri trembled while looking at the vast quantity of food in front of her and realised that it would all be gone in one meal. Volume 8 Enri Character Sheet: Farmer Lv. 1 Sergeant Lv. 1 Commander Lv. 2 General Lv. 2 # New Worlders have level limits Blog: In short let us consider a Legenddensetsu-class Farmer. Their Farmer Job Level is 10, Master Farmer Job Level is 10, and Fighter Job Level is 6. ...well it’s a difference in combat ability. These General classes contribute to the Level Limit as well. If the Level Limit cap is 20 Levels for a person, and they have 10 Levels in the Farmer Job class. It can be calculated that they can acquire only 10 more Levels. Volume 7 Arche Character Sheet: She has almost reached the limit of her growth potential. Arcadia 2878: Climb compared to a general soldier is strong enough they can’t be compared. It’s complicated but compared to Gazef’s soldiers he is strong. Considering soldiers in the Kingdom it is easier to count from the strongest. Maa, he has reached his growth limit genkai. # Classes that require a certain level can be acquired at lower levels but unknown if other requirements still needed Volume 6 Chapter 9: Entoma grew cautious for the first time. The manwoman — Gagaran — was nothing to fear. The problem was the newcomer — Tia. If her clothes were not just for looks, then she ought to be a ninja. That was a job class which required a minimum character level of 60 to take. Volume 6 Tia and Tina Character Sheet: Ninja Lv. ? Volume 2 Chapter 2: Cursed Knights had the backstory of being corrupted cleric-knights who had been cursed, and they were considered to be a very strong class in YGGDRASIL.However, they had a lot of drawbacks, so they were not very popular. Among the skills Cursed Knights could learn was the ability to release waves of darkness, inflict cursed wounds which could not be healed by low level healing spells, instant death curses, and so on. Ainz narrowed his illusory eyes under his helmet. This was not a coincidence. While the Swords of Darkness might be weapons with powers similar to those of a Cursed Knight, it was more likely that the hero himself was a Cursed Knight. If that were the case, when one considered the prerequisites to become a Cursed Knight, it was certain that this ”Black Knight” was at least level sixty no, if one considered that he had to actually learn all those skills as well, he would have to be at least level seventy. Volume 10 Leinas Character Sheet: Cursed Knight Lv. ? # Bloodline is linked to level cap? Volume 11 Author Thoughts: Gondo: A person from a continually excellent bloodline generations who was born without talent or ability, as runes declined it would not have been strange to walk on another path, but he could not do so. I’d be happy if you bear in mind he was desperately trying to hold a Job that required? character data. Volume 5: "Should we talk to Azuth for safety’s sake?" "I’m not too happy about asking a rival for help, but …well, she is his niece, so we should let him know, at least." "Hm, then shouldn’t we do that right away? We still need to track him down too." "Mm. We should just prepare ourselves to back Lakyus up at any time." "After all, it takes an adamantite-ranked adventurer to stop another." ... "Yes, Aindra-sama." "Aindra? Oh! ...Which Aindra is it? From Blue …or is it Red?" "That would be Aindra-sama of Blue Rose."Gazef sighed in visible relief. "I see …so that was it …so if a friend’s come, that means …" Volume 4 Chapter 1: The black Lizardman turned to regard Zaryusu with a keen gaze. This Lizardman was the chief of the Green Claw tribe, as well as Zaryusu’s older brother — Shasuryu Shasha. Arcadia 1623: Zaryusu is 18, Sharyusu and Crusch are 17. Crusch is a Druid however, her magic system is concentrated in Shaman Magic Jobs so her direct combat ability is lower. Twitter: No, Remedios is a higher level than Gazef. Kelart is also in the domain of heroes, so the Custodios blood is amazing! Volume 12 Author Thoughts: Remedios: The strongest paladin of the Holy Kingdom, but unfortunately, she is only the strongest in the Holy Kingdom, and not the strongest in the region. Volume 13 Kelart Character Sheet: Kelart: As a pure priest, she is the most powerful in the region, outstripping her counterpart in Blue Rose. Volume 12 Chapter 1: The speaker was the Holy Queen, Calca Bessarez. The other quality was her excellence as a divine magic caster. She was a genius who could use fourth tier spells at the tender age of fifteen, and she had ascended to the throne with the firm backing of the previous Holy King and the temples. Volume 13 Caspond Character Sheet: While an excellent individual in his own right, he realized that his little sister was even more capable than him and sought knowledge despite being born into noble society. Volume 13 Chapter 4: "I’ve never heard of the name Vijar Lajandala. However, there’s an axe-wielding Zoastia like you who’s quite famous. It’s the Demon Claw, Demon Claw, Vaju Sandiknara." "That was my old man," Vijar snorted. "I’m the heir to the title of Demon Claw, Vijar Lajandala. I’ll make sure you think of my name when you hear the words Demon Claw." WN Part 2 Evil Cult 2: The Slane Theocracy believed in beings called the 6 Great Gods daijin, among some of the nation there are people who inheritedhiku blood of the gods which was thick, or thin no chi wokoi,usui. Those kind of people had the possibility of having strong potential. It could be said that Clementine inherited traits from her ancestor Gods nochiwohiite in a sense as well. However that is only meant they inherited traits but did not surpass their ancestors, beings called Godkin jinin differed. Amongst all those descended from the Gods, those who awaken mezameta the power of the Gods no ryoku are called the term God-kin jinin. Volume 4 Intermission: The Slaine Theocracy permitted the practice of polygamy as long as the nation sanctioned it. This was a practice which had been grandfathered from a time when bloodlines had to be kept pure due to a lack of powerful entities. However, under normal circumstances, the standard practice was one man to one woman, and there were only a few cases where national sanction had been granted. Even when it was granted, one man could only have two wives. # Ignoring Bloodline, the chance of being strong for humans has very low percentages. Arcadia: Q: I can’t tell if you can’t spell or have a weird accent lol Are Difficulty 60 vampires really so dangerous Shalltear had two of them. A: You are such a stressful critic! The things I am ashamed about have increased by 1. It is not high to that extent. The highest peak of humans are 1 in 1 million and hold the ability of a Difficulty 70 being. Brain and Gazef are 1 in several million. Fluder is 1 in 10 million? That seems about appropriate. # Armor penalties for New Worlders? Volume 7 Chapter 3: Hamsuke had not been able to wear armor until now, because wearing armor made it thoroughly uncomfortable and it could not move freely. Normal movement and running were fine, but once it entered battle, it lost its balance when swinging its tail, and it could not accurately strike its target with its tail. Therefore, it had taken the Lizardmen as its tutors, and trained as they directed. # New Worlders learn magic differently Web Novel Chapter 21: “Yes. I want to become like Ninya-san and use magic.” “Oi oi. Magic is not a thing that you can learn in a day or two, Firstly it seems that a guy that does not have a connection to the world can’t do it, and those guys have latent geniuses hidden inside them. “It’s something different. Mah, if it is a magic caster better than me he may be able to understand something. The highest magic casters are able to detect their opponent’s magic ability better.” “. . . . . .What does that mean?” “Ah, we magic casters have something like a magic aura made by our magic power, and it surrounds our body. The better one becomes at magic, the ability to sense it also increases. That and controlling the amount of magic power.” “. . . . . . Heh” Restraining his deepening voice, Momon replied with a not suspicious normal voice. It seemed that Momon did not have that ability. He could not feel anything of the sort from Ninya. No, was it possible to even feel it? “Afterwards? Mah, you cannot proceed without a teacher, but afterwards you should carve a contracted medium.” “A contracted medium?” “Eh. A special medium which you have contracted with, and engraved with special magic equations. You can use the magic from the your force of will.” “Is Ninya holding one?” “Eh. Mine is a grimoire.” He pointed at the bag he was carrying. “. . . . . .Can that grimoire be used by anyone?” “Ahaha. It’s impossible, Momon-san. The person that can extract power from the medium, is only the one who has formed a contract. And so Momon-san holding my grimoire cannot use it.” “Is that so, a pity.” Momon resisted the desire to click his tongue. “Mah, there are many people that steal the magic inside the medium though.” “Is that so?” “Eh.” “. . . . . . If that is the case then I have no choice but to steal magic?” “That is not true.” Ninya replied to Momon’s dangerous words with a smile on his face. “You can buy scrolls with magic inside the Guild. And you can use them to transfer mediums. And if you search, you can find adventurers that would sell them at reasonable prices. Occasionally, adventurers have a chance of holding onto rare or recently made magic rather than the Guild.” “—-How many spells one can inscribe depends on one’s magical ability. I can use 35 spells. I have learnt 20 from my master and have bought 15 others.” Web Novel Chapter 87: Despite having multiple disciples, Fluder had no clear successor. Since the position of Head Magic Caster was given by the Emperor, many tried to win is favour by doing notable jobs. However what his disciples truly wanted was Fluder's spellbook and equipment. Those would earn them the title of the best magic caster. Volume 2 Chapter 2: "Magic doesn’t seem like the sort of thing you can learn in one or two days. Well, you need to connect to the world, but only people with the appropriate talent can do it. If not, you’ll need to take a long time to experience it." Conclusions New Worlders seemed to be flagged as non-Players by Tier Magic and YGGDRASIL game systems due to the ash mechanic. The fact they do not count for PKing supports this. Citation Needed: Hamusuke and armor penalties came up somewhere but I forget where.